alvin and the winx
by alvinandsimonfan
Summary: when winx club comes to L.A the trix target is no longer bloom its Alvin and there will be bonding


Alvin and the winx

Bloom is flying shooting her powers in the air

Bloom domino

16 years old!

Fairy of dragon flame

Musa was using her instruments

Musa last name unknown

16 years old

Fairy of music

Stella was in her room brushing her hair and she said OMG OMG OMG! IM HAVING FASHING CRYSUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!

Stella solaria

17 years old

Fairy of sun shine

Techna was on her computer face timing Timmy

Hey Timmy techna said as she blushed

Techna last name unknown

16 years old

Fairy of Technogy

Aisha was exercising

As she thought about nabu

Aisha last name forgot

16 years old

Fairy of waves

Flora was in her garden watering plants

Flora unknown!

16 years old

Fairy of nature

Huh (her phone rings) flora says hello in a soft voice

Hi flora its me bloom

Oh hi sweaty

Hi um I have a bad feeling somethings going to happen

Back at L.A in Seville house

He Simon im extremely bored!

Simon looks at him annoyed THEN GO DO SOMETHING!

Alvin says but whattttt!

Simon says and looks more annoyed HOW SHOULD I KNOW!

Alvin Seville

16 years old

Awesome 1

Simon Seville

17 years old

Smart 1

Theodore sneaks over to the cookie jar

Dave says THEDORE NO COOKIES BEFORE DINNER!

Ok Theodore says sadly

Thedore Seville

15 years old

The cute eating 1

Back at millers house

Brittany is fixing her make up

Eleanor comes in bursting through the door

Eleanor says AHHHHH BRITTANY WHERES MY SOCCER BALL!

Brittany buts her make up down what would I possibly want with your soccer ball?

Eleanor says whined ugh I still want it

Jeanette's is busy trying to be confident

Eleanor comes and says sweetly Jeanette sweat heart have u seen my soccer ball

Jeannette says no sorry in a soft voice

Brittany miller

16 years old

The pretty 1

Eleanor miller

17 years old

The athletic 1

Jeannette miller

15 years old

(Shy 1) although I do fill like an Olivia

Back at cloud tower

U know icy Darcy says with a smirk

Icy says yes Darcy!

Stormy says ill deal with this 1

Stormy says there is a band called Alvin and the chipmunks and the leader of it is Alvin we could attack them and kidnap him

Icy says yup we can

Then fairy's went to L.A to celebrate the defeat of the trix

The chipmunks and the chippettes were here

Then icy froze Alvin feet

Everyone said ALVIN!

OMG STELLA SAID LOOK!

Then winx club transformed

Stella flew there in front of Alvin and said BACK OFF TRIX!

Musa said come on

Then the chipmunks and chipettes followed musa

Simon shouted OMG WHAT IS GOING ON

Flora flew here we'll explain when… she was about to finished tell she was interrupted

Brittany shouted I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW! JUST SAVE MY BOYFRIEND

Stella said BLOOM U HOLD THEM OFF ILL UNFREEZE HIM!

Bloom shouted back OK!

Bloom said FIRE PUNCHED

And icy got knocked down to her feet

Stella unfroze the ice and Alvin ran to Brittany

The trix said WE'LL BE BACK COUNT ON IT

Alvin asked so how did u do that?

Easy we're fairys! Stella said

The chipmunks and chippettes said WHAT?!

Bloom said and we're the winx

Simon said how is this possible fairy's are a myths there NO! WAY IM FALLINMG FOR THAT!

Stella shouted OH YH WE'LL PREOVE IT!

Flora said calmly Stella

Jeanette got scared and held Simon Theodore did the same with Eleanor

Alvin walked up to stella

And shouted LISTEN HERE! DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!

Flora said softly im so sorry I do have a question though?

Simon said ask away

Flora said how come u can talk aren't u chip…

Stella says squirrels

Alvin got mad and sai woa woah WOA we are chipmunks CHIP MUNKS!

Musa yelled omg I LOVE UR MUSIC

Aisha asked u guys… she was interrupted

Brittany says yup well im in a girl band she said proudly

Techna said u know Stella that girl acts like u

All of the winx fairys laughed

Back in the Seville house

Stella said so Brittany how does it feel being famous!

Brittany answered its awesome especially beating the boys she laughed

Brittany asked so u like looking pretty to right?

Stella answered OH YEA U SHOULD SEE MY CLOSET!

Britany said u SHOULD SEE MINE!

Jeanette asked flora so u like nature

Flora answered softly yea I have my own garden

Jeanette yelled softly wow!

Simon asked techna how much techno stuff u got

Techna said I DON'T KNOW HMMMM?

Eleanor said in the morning today someone took my soccer ball

Aisha said what?! I'll help u look

Eleanor said thank u

Aisha yelled I FOUND IT ELLI

Eleanor yelled WHERE!

Aisha yelled back in a green room

Eleanor ran over what? oh he he opps

Aisha asked what?

Eleanor said this is my room :D

AISHA SAID OH ABOUT TO LAUGH

Eleanor said where was it?

It was under the bed Aisha answered

They laughed

Alvin talked to musa and bloom

(Alvin bond with both)

Musa said so u are world famous

Alvin answered yes im in a boy band

Musa said wow I love music

Alvin said thank u bloom for saving me

Bloom said don't thank me thank Stella!

Bloom said I just fought the witches off he he

They all went to the park

Tell Darcy came and knocked Alvin out stormy mad it storm so they would not see them kidnap Alvin

Icy and Darcy grabbed Alvin and flew off

They ran for shelter then bloom said we have to make sure we have everyone!

Everyone said ok

Bloom yelled STELLA!

Here! Yelled STELLA

She yelled everyone's name then noticing Alvin was gone

Bloom yelled OH NO THE TRIX GOT HIM AND THEY USALLY KIDNAP ME!

Musa said I know then the winx yelled WINX CLUB TRANSFORM!

Then Aisha went over took bubbles to put the chipmunks in and chipettes

Then they all flew then they saw the speashialist STELLA YELLED BRANDON!

Brandon said HEY BUTTERCUP

Bloom yelled SKY!

Flora said shyly hi um helia

Musa looked at riven and said hmph and crossed her arms

Aisha just stood there

Techna yelled TIMMYYY!  
Timmy said hi and blushed

Bloom said Alvin was kidnapped we have so save them the speashialist got on their skate boards and flew off with the chipmunk, chippettes and the winx tell the saw Alvin knocked out being torchered him

BLOOM YELLED LEAVE HIM ALONE Darcy shot black stuff in her eyes and she fells flora and musa went to catch her

When it was over Alvin woke up and said what happened

Flora said OH nothing

Musa said well its time we leave we're sorry we have to

Eleanor said its ok

Then the speashalist left so did the winx and everything went back to normal

Hey simon alvin asked who was that guy musa crossed her arms at earlier though thedore told me

Simon said I don't know

Alvin wondered HMMMMMM

THE END!


End file.
